Ultratrix
Ultratrix is an Omnitrix created by Azmuth and Toh. It is one of the most difficult Omnitrix to be built. The show, Ultimate Omnitrix is based on that. Ultratrix can be referred to the Ultimate form of the Omnitrix unlike the Ultimatrix. not to be Confused with the Ultratrix (from Pred 10) Features Colors The Ultratrix gives what it thinks by colours. Or sometimes it gives alerts by Colours. Red Aggression, If Ben is angry or hot-tempered, the Ultratrix turns Red. The Red version gives Ben a hard muscles or more energy. Yellow Full of Energy, if Ben is playing sports, the Ultratrix turns yellow. The aliens are more flexible. Orange This colour is for to inform ben about alien can get absolute power from universe and made all aliens the best alien of universe but it might dangerous if it use it contineously 1 hour the full universe, all aliens can't live . only one way to control siututain ben10 have to die and ultratrix have to destory. Blue, Green and Indigo They are aspects of normality, the aliens are more normal Violet Intense power, this can cause Self-destruction. Ultra Mode The Ultra mode is a secret combination only to be ascessed by the code: 52904 or the Ultra Mode code:0012. It allowed Ben to directly change into Ultimate forms, thus 94 forms, both normal and Ultimate. Ben usually activates this as seen in Lightging Rod, he transforms from NRG to Ultimate Psychopomp Other Features *Ultratrix like the Omnitrix is the wireless device connected to the Codon Stream *The Ultratrix has 90 aliens in it's arsenal *It usually allows the wielder to turn into the enemy's species *It is like a GPS *The Ultratrix like all other trixes has an AI. *Ultratrix can create a hologram map *It has a data on all the places in the Universe except for the Blue Dimension and the Yggdrasil Planet *When suffering from electromagnetic interference, the Ultratrix can cause unintentional transformations, and the Ultratrix will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone. *Ultratrix can restore the destroyed species in the Universe unlike the Ultimatrix. (there will be an episode about this) Shade 10: Evolutions The Ultratrix made its return in Shade 10: Evolutions. Not much is known how Shade gets it and how the pod struck the ship making a gap there. It has more lighter color than original's Ben Ultratrix. Aliens Available #Swampflame #Energybender #Freezer #Gooey #Psychopomp #Jetblast #Stranger #Fire Lizard #Deathvoid #Cerebellum #Presto #Worldfire #Benmummy #Ghostfreak #Eye Guy #NRG #Riptide #Birdragon #Charybdis #Insectelligence #Four Arms #Stinkfly #Spitter #Wildvine #Buzzshock #Upgrade #Benvicktor #Crabalone #Doomsday #Firewave #Soundwall #Earthstone #Shockblast #Piranha Freak #Windfall #Dynamo #Starfish #Benpire #Starscream #Tailwhip #Angelhands #Darkstare #Eon #Hypothesis #Terrorstorm #Hypnoblaze #The Forgotten Alien Shade 10 Aliens The Ultratrix was recalibrated due to the energy surge from Shade's Umbranite Body. So, there are 10 aliens making it 61 aliens in the Ultratrix. In Shade 10: Evolutions, Shade never times out yet... #Burnerfly #Jetstream #Aerophant #Gashangel #Shadewolf #Mentalwarp #Trihead #Quetzalon #Leaflet #Mecha-Insect #Silence #Gyrotechnics #Enigma #Outburst Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Category:Omnitrixes Category:Shade 10 Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology